Jamás lo entenderás, ¿O sí?
by Agus-chii
Summary: Para Amu, Ikuto es todo un misterio, no puede evitar pensar que detrás de sus acciones hay un chico con un alma perdida y amable. Pero su destino no es algo que ella comprenda y mucho menos las palabras "Algún día caerás ante mí" - Drable Amuto (Posible two-shot o three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-Pit._

* * *

Aquella niña de 12 años, de cabellera rosada, descansaba en su cama luego de una jornada dura en la escuela. Para colmo, siempre se quedaba hasta más tarde en el Jardín Real. Esta vez tuvo la suerte de salir más temprano para tomarse un respiro. Pero aquello no duro mucho, sus Charas, asustadas y alarmadas, sintieron la presencia de un Huevo X, como no podía ignorar que el corazón de un niño estuviese en peligro, hizo su transformación y pegó un salto desde el balcón de su habitación hasta el techo de la casa vecina.

- ¡Amu, mira! - exclamó Miki apuntando hacia un chico con orejas y cola de gato, en pleno centro del lugar.

Este se volteo y la miró con una expresión fría. Nuevamente volteó, dándole la espalda. Dio apenas dos pasos, pero el grito de la pelirosa hizo que se detuviera.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo estas cosas?! - al no recibir respuesta, insistió - ¡Oye!

El chico, Ikuto, se limitó a presionar el Huevo que traía en su mano derecha, ante súplicas del mismo, este se rompió en pedazos. Una expresión de horror se apoderó del rostro de Amu, mientras el alma del chico pronunciaba sus últimas palabras de esperanzas.

- Que molesta eres, ¿Por qué, simplemente, no te metes en tus asuntos? - habló.

- Hago esto por mi cuenta y mi tarea es purificar aquellas almas perdidas. ¡No dejaré que ningún otro huevo sea destruido! - exclamó, mientras la vara de corazón aparecía en su mano.

Ikuto cerró sus ojos unos segundos y giró completamente su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Eso debería preguntarte a ti. ¿Por qué destruyes las esperanzas de los niños de esta forma? Tienes un Shugo Chara, ¿Verdad? Eso quiere decir que tu tambien tienes sueños...

- La única diferencia, es que esos niños tienen la oportunidad de realizarlos, pero no saben aprovecharlo y termina rindiendose antes de intentarlo. Tarde o temprano, por más que sea a la fuerza o no, iban a terminar destruyendo sus propios sueños. Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño y jamás la tendré.

Amu miró con lastima a Ikuto y caminó hasta quedar a solo dos pies de distancia de él.

- ¿Y cuál es tu sueño, Ikuto?

Él sonrió con dulzura y acarició su cabeza.

- ¿No recuerdas lo último que pasó cuando me hiciste la misma pregunta? - con uno de sus dedos, corrió un mechón del cabello de Amu y rozó su oreja.

- Siempres tratas de alguna forma evadir ese tema - se sonrojó y trató de evitar su mirada, al recordar aquella escena.

- Es por qué jamás lo entenderías, eres una chica con una buena vida y familia, deberías apreciar aquello.

- Y lo hago, por eso, por más que sea consciente de que jamás podré hacer feliz a todos, al menos quiero que la gente que quiero y que me importa lo sea.

- ¿Eh? ¿Así que me quieres? - su sonrisa cambió a una de las tipicas perversas que solía hacer para burlarse de ella.

- ¡No en ese sentido, idiota!

- Algún día lo harás - acarició su mentón y acercó su rostro al suyo - El día que caigas perdidamente ante mi, recordarás estas palabras.

La expresión de Amu decía todo. Sus mejillas rojas a más no poder y su mirada se había perdido en la del chico. Como si lo que acabó de decir fuese algo que no tardaría en ocurrir. Ikuto soltó una pequeña risa, se puso derecho y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Me has alegrado la noche, pequeña. Nos vemos... - dijo al dar media vuelta.

- ¡Espera! ¡Esto no quedará así, maldito gato! - gritó furiosa.

Él ya había desaparecido. Tras esto, soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta el Huevo que se encontraba despedazado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y le habló a sus Charas.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de volverlo a la normalidad?

- Lo siento Amu, pero cuando algo es destruido, por más que lo regreses a su estado original, jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

- Pero, ¿Quien sabe? Quizás con algo de voluntad, aquel corazón y esperanza perdida, pueda volver a renacer de una forma que lo beneficie a si mismo... - dijo aquellas palabras mientras pensaba en el peliazul de hace unos segundos - Ikuto... - suspiró con el corazón acelerado y sonrojada.

* * *

_**No voy a poner excusas, la verdad no se si seguiré mis otros fics por motivos personales. Pero de todos modos, de vez en cuando voy a subir algun que otro one-shot cuando me sienta inspirada, como ahora ;)**_

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta, más que un One-shot, esto es un Drable, pero tal vez lo convierta en un two-shot o three-shot. Depende de ustedes. (Dejen su opinión en los reviews)**_

_**¡Nos vemos, saludos! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Desde la cocina se podía apreciar el delicioso aroma de la cena. Todos, a excepción de la madre de la casa, se encontraban sentados en la mesa, esperando a que ella trajera los platos con la comida servida. Colocó los platos y los ojos del padre y la hija menor, brillaron como nunca.

- Oh, mamá está delicioso - dijo él con el tenedor en su boca, apreciando cada bocado de su platillo.

- ¡Argh! ¡Frijoles! ¡No me guta los frijoles! - exclamó la pequeña.

- "Gusta", Ami. Se dice "gusta" - la corrigió - Y debes comerlos, si no no crecerás.

Ella tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comerlos con disguto. Midori miro a su otra hija, quien tenía la vista clavada al suelo y no había tocado su comida.

- ¿Sucede algo, Amu? - preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada. Solo que no tengo hambre - ella se paró y dejó su plato en la cocina - Si me disculpan... - subió por las escaleras, mientras todos la seguían con la mirada, y se encerró en su habitación.

- ¿Amu-chan? - sus Charas vieron preocupadas a su dueña, quien se acostó en su cama y abrazó con fuerza su almohada - ¿Estás bien?

Ella no contestó, ni siquiera las había escuchado. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notaba a nadie a su alrededor.

- _Ikuto... Estoy segura de que algo oculta. Pero siempre es tan misterioso y de alguna forma intenta evadir mis preguntas. Algo me dice que no es malo, solo que... - cerró por unos segundos sus ojos y, al abrirlos, vio la luna a través de su ventana - ¿Luna llena? Momento... - ella se paró y corrió a su armario. Se cambio de ropa y fue hasta su balcón - Regreso en un rato, chicas - les dijo a sus Charas mientras ponía un pie sobre el barandal y pegaba un salto._

_- ¡Espera, Amu! - exclamaron, pero ella ya se había ido._

_La chica atravesó aquellas calles silenciosas y oscuras, nadie se encontraba rondado por ahí a esas horas de la noche, pero Amu sabía de alguien que si lo hacía. Mientras más avanzaba, sus oídos podían captar la melodía de un violín. Esta era triste, pero a su vez, hermosa._

_Apresuró sus pasos, hasta por fin llegar a un parque, donde aquella persona tocaba el violín. Amu se quedo viéndolo un par de segundos hipnotizada, su melodía realmente transmitía un sentimiento de paz. _

_- Lo sabía - susurró. _

_Él se detuvo y la miró extrañado, se agachó y guardó su violín. _

_- ¡Espera! - exclamó - ¿Por qué parás? _

_- ¿Eres alguna clase de acosadora o algo así? - preguntó sin importancia, mientras se colocaba el estuche del violín en su hombro._

_- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡C-Claro que no! - ella notó que estaba por irse - ¿No puedes tocar un poco más? _

_- ¿Por qué debería? Ya lo arruinaste._

_- Por favor, siempre que te escucho tocar es como si... Como si de alguna forma quisieras expresar tus emociones. Triste, pero hermoso, con esperanza y valentía... - se sonrojó al notar que no había medido sus palabras. Se había dejado llevar - D-Digo, ¿Podrías?_

_El se giró, sorprendido por las palabras de la chica. Pero su expresión reflejada frialdad y burla. Caminó hasta ella y se puso a la altura de su rostro._

_- Podría, pero para eso tendrías que darme algo a cambio - con una sonrisa, agarró el mentón de la chica y lo atrajo hacia él. La respiración rozaba con sus labios rosados,causándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo - Es lo justo, ¿No?_

_- O-Olvídalo... - apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico y trató de alejarlo._

_Él, por su parte, estaba satisfecho y disfrutaba de la reacción de Amu._

_- Las cuerdas están gastadas, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo. _

_- ¿A donde? _

_- Por ahí - se limitó a decir._

_- No lo sé, es un poco tarde y..._

_- No viniste aquí por nada ¿O si? No creo que llegar un poco más tarde sea malo._

_- Si no tocas, no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar._

_- ¿No será que viniste por otra cosa? - aquella pregunta, sorprendió a Amu. Él le extendió su mano - Tal vez encuentres aquella respuesta que solo yo puedo responder, ¿Que dices?_

_Dudó por un segundo, pero no tardó en tomarla. Quizás si lo acompañaba, podría conocer más de Ikuto de lo que esperaba..._

* * *

**_Buenoooooo, decidí que sería un three-shot, pero todo dependerá de ustedes. ¿Que dicen? _****_¡Dejen reviews! _**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
